TV5 Program Schedule
Schedule 'Weekdays' Morning * 6:00 AM - Doc McStuffins * 6:30 AM - Mickey and the Roadster Racers * 7:00 AM - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * 7:30 AM - Jake and the Neverland Pirates * 8:00 AM - Around The Horn * 8:30 AM - Pardon the Interruption * 9:00 AM - EZ Shop * 10:00 AM - 2018-2019 NCAA Season (replay) Afternoon * 12:00 NN - Pardon the Interruption * 12:30 PM - Aksyon sa Tanghali * 1:30 PM - EZ Shop * 2:30 PM - ** Mon: PSL All-Filipino Conference 2018 (replay) ** Tue & Thurs: 2019 PSL Grand Prix ** Wed & Fri: Chooks-to-Go Pilipinas 3x3 * 4:30 PM - ** Wed & Fri: 2019 PBA Philippine Cup Primetime * 6:30 PM - Aksyon * 7:15 PM - ** Mon: Heavy Hitters ** Tues & Thurs: 2019 PSL Grand Prix ** Wed & Fri: 2019 PBA Philippine Cup * 8:30 PM - WWE Raw (Mon) * 9:30 PM - SportsCenter Philippines * 10:00 PM - Aplikante sa Senado * 10:30 PM - The Big Story * 11:30 PM - Agenda with Cito Beltran * 12:00 MN - Shop TV 'Weekends' Saturday Morning * 6:00 AM - Word of God Network * 7:00 AM - Goldie and Bear * 7:30 AM - Wander Over Yonder * 8:00 AM - Sword Art Online: Alicization * 8:30 AM - Food Wars! * 9:00 AM - EZ Shop * 10:00 AM - Alagang Kapatid * 10:30 AM - From Helen’s Kitchen * 11:30 AM - Top Rank ESPN Boxing Afternoon * 1:00 PM - WWE Raw (replay) * 2:00 PM - Shootaround * 2:30 PM - The Huddle * 3:00 PM - 2019 PBA Philippine Cup Primetime * 5:00 PM - 2019 PBA Philippine Cup * 7:00 PM - SportsCenter Philippines * 7:30 PM - 2019 PSL Grand Prix (delayed telecast) * 9:30 PM - Sine Squad * 11:30 PM - Shop TV Sunday Morning * 6:00 AM - Sunday TV Mass * 7:00 AM - Healing Galing sa TV * 8:00 AM - Tukaan * 9:00 AM - Bakbakan Na * 10:00 AM - EZ Shop * 10:30 AM - Aja Aja Tayo! (season 2) Afternoon * 12:00 NN - Top Rank ESPN Boxing * 2:00 PM - Basketball Almanac * 2:30 PM - Stepback * 3:00 PM - 2019 PBA Philippine Cup Primetime * 5:15 PM - 2019 PBA Philippine Cup * 7:15 PM - SportsCenter Philippines * 7:45 PM - WWE SmackDown * 8:45 PM - Sine Squad Double Sunday * 12:30 AM - Shop TV See also *Jhessika Abestano | Facebook *Look what I spotted in Libis.... An old... - Christian Villareal | Facebook *Cover Photos *Tina Monzon-Palma is back on TV (and her troubles have just begun) *'Batang X' premieres tonite on ABC *'Sailormoon' returns on ABC 5 *ABC 5's new treat with 'Friends' *MISS U ON ABC 5 *Jennifer Mendoza joins 'Tropang Trumpo' *ABC 5 launches 'Good Evening... Pls.' *ABC: Down to the XYZs of broadcasting *Hello, Micki *ABC 5 programming empowers *ABC-5: March 1994 Primetime Schedule *MB - Something's a Brewin' at ABC (03/04/2001) *MB - Japanese actor invades - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (7/28/01) *MB - 'Huli sa Akto:' Jestoni & Allona Amor - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (09/29/2001) *ABC-5 (2001) *Old ABC 5 Sked (2001-2002) *106.7 Energy FM Sked *TV5 celebrates 52nd anniversary *‘Nandito Ako,’ ‘Super Sine Prime,’ and ‘Pilipinas News’ to Premiere on TV5 this Monday *TV5 Programs in 2012 *TV5 Program Schedule on October 3-November 27, 2011 *TV5 Program Schedule on February 24, 2012 *TV5 Program Lineup *TV5 New Program Lineup starting February 27 *TV5 turns 52nd *TV5 launches 12 new shows *TV5 Int’l continues to make waves abroad *Ogie Alcasid, Janno Gibbs reunite for TV5’s new Sunday variety game show *Three’s a Crowd: Aksyon Tonite Becomes a Three-Anchor Team *TV5 Rebrands as ESPN 5 in Move To Compete Vs ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC *The 5 Network New Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 4th Quarter of 2018)